Hermione's Naughty Addiction
by jojojo1
Summary: Hermione finds a thrill in showing off in class, but the thrill quickly becomes a dirty addiction. Reviews are encouraged.


Hermione walked through the classroom and felt every eye behind her. It was a rush, she knew, to have that much attention on you at all times. However, at the same time, she never could handle the amount of power it possessed. Who cared about me, she once thought late at night. Who cared how my hips swayed and if my underwear showed? That mindset was long ago now, as Hermione started to not care what others thought and only care what she wanted from the others.

In the classroom her mind was elsewhere. Beyond her studies and exceptional grades, Hermione was a tease eager to feel the adrenaline of knowing someone like, say, Draco or even Neville was staring at her pants just waiting for her yellow panties to show through. Often, when bored during a class she had already studied too hard for, she'd push her tight pants down just a bit to show the top of her pretty little panties. She'd shift her eyesight to see if any of her classmates noticed. She didn't find it difficult to spot someone who couldn't help but stare.

And so she'd go back to her dorm and masturbate her pressure away. Knowing how many of her friends, colleagues, and even Hogwarts professors would check her out as she sat in class was thrilling. Hermione's hands slid down her thin body, her thighs becoming so wet from her naughty thoughts. She loved the fact that so many students were going to bed knowing which pair of underwear she was wearing that day, and she knew that most were getting off on it right now, awaiting tomorrow to see if they'll be just as lucky. "Dirty boys and girls," she whispered as her fingers went underneath her pants.

Hermione didn't bother unbottoning her jeans as she was too frustrated to care. Her frail hand went numb rubbing her clit to orgasm, so much so that she didn't even notice. "Oh my God," she mumbled when she reached her peak. Her hand burrowed deep in her pants to feel her dripping pussy. This was wettest she's ever gotten, she thought to herself in an exhale, playing with her juices. She felt this was the beginning of an addiction she couldn't control. Maybe didn't even want to control. The idea of being bad and then going home and being even badder in private sent a buzz of excitement through her skin. It was the perfect crime without having to satisfy someone else in your bed.

The next day she wore her white and pink polka dot pair of panties, leaning over plenty for others to see. She heard a whisper from Draco's side of the class then sat back down, aware her underwear was still visible. Luna, who was sitting beside her, was looking down quite a bit at Hermione's tight figure, catching glimpses of her ass. Get a good mental picture for later, Hermione thought. I know I'll be thinking of you, too, Luna.

Eventually when Hermione went to her dorm, her hands made their way to her zipper and button to reveal the front of her underwear. Down came the legs of her jeans, showing off her toned legs and beautiful mound. Lazily, she kept them down at her feet and laid down as her fingers had their way with her entrance, thinking of Luna's own underwear and the fantasy of the blonde sitting comfortably on her face as she fucked herself while juices ran down her face. She too frequently caught herself wanting to be with Luna, Draco, or anyone, but was too scared to invite them to her room. Plus, how would she go through with it? How could the fantasy live up to the reality?

In her excitement, Hermione kicked the dresser near her bed and out fell the time turner, spinning. She saw it and, still in her hormonal thinking, got dressed and put it around her neck to travel to an unknown time in the future, wondering if she could find something dirty to fuel her addictive nature. Hermione didn't recognize anyone around her for she was witnessing some future class of Hogwarts. Two boys were in her dorm, talking about downloading apps and screenshotting pictures. Despite being the best and most knowledgeable witch in her class, had no idea what these words meant. However, she recognized the excitement in the boys' faced. The sexual excitement. A small, growing, part of her wanted to be the center of their attention. Hidden off to the side of the bed, Hermione noticed that the boys were looking at portable phones, lighting up their faces.

"She's too hot, man. Look at this," one of the boys said.

Hermione was very curious at what they were looking at and, out of sheer circumstance, the boys had to rush out of the room for what sounded like a house attendence bell. She got up, not bothering to adjust her falling pants, polka dot panties in full view, and grabbed one of the phones. She then spun the time turner again to return her to her present.

She sat down and looked at the phone, scrolling through dating and social media applications, seeing girls and boys post naughty pictures of themselves for others to see. Hermione couldn't believe it. Here this device was, enabling her addiction even more. She planned to stay up all night and learn more about it, to master it like Hermione Jean Granger always did.


End file.
